


and they were roomates

by xXdaughterofathena



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catradora as Snowbaz, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Magic AU, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pining Catra, Rated T for swearing, Roomates, Roomates AU, Simon Snow AU, adora has an oh shit moment, but if you haven't read carry on you will still be able to understand this, catradora, it just takes place at watford, ok that’s enough tags, the plot is based loosely off carry on too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdaughterofathena/pseuds/xXdaughterofathena
Summary: This is wrong, she thought, this is so wrong. We are enemies, we hate each other, and inevitably one of us will kill the other one day. But her heart refused to agree with logic.Catra groaned in frustration, not loud enough to wake Adora. She pulled her blanket around her and flipped over onto her other side. Catra curled into a ball and closed her eyes, trying to block out the intrusive thoughts.It was hopeless. Catra was completely, utterly in love with Adora and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.ORCatradora as Snowbaz :')
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	and they were roomates

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gOD THEY WERE ROOMATES
> 
> also, if you haven't read carry on, the only thing you should probably know before reading this is that "Anathema" is the name of a spell that stops roomates from hurting each other while they are in their dorm. Hope you enjoy !!

It was a cloudless night at Watford. Outside, the grass rustled with wind and darkness hung like a heavy blanket. 

Catra stared at the speckled ceiling of her shared dorm room, listening to the soft breathing of her roommate, Adora, only a couple feet away. _Not far enough_ , she thought, bitterly. Catra turned over and stared at the unconscious form. She tended to do that a lot, stare. 

Adora’s eyes were closed loosely and her hair splayed across her pillow like a puddle of molten gold. Her blanket rose and fell with every even breath and Catra found herself breathing in time. 

_This is wrong_ , she thought, _this is so wrong_ . _We are enemies, we hate each other, and inevitably one of us will kill the other one day_. But her heart refused to agree with logic. 

Catra groaned in frustration, not loud enough to wake Adora. She pulled her blanket around her and flipped over onto her other side. Catra curled into a ball and closed her eyes, trying to block out the intrusive thoughts. 

It was hopeless. Catra was completely, utterly in love with Adora and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

~~~

The next morning, Adora woke up and looked around the room. The dorms at Watford were quite nice, although it wasn’t as pleasant when she had to bunk with someone who seemingly hated her guts. 

Adora glanced at Catra’s bed that sat on the opposite side of the room. As always, it lay neatly made with no sign of Catra. 

_That girl is as sneaky as a cat_ , Adora thought. She smiled slightly at the thought of her sour roommate with a pair of fuzzy ears, but then remembered how Catra had been acting suspicious and skittish the past few weeks. 

Earlier that week Adora had mentioned Catra’s erratic behavior to her friends Glimmer and Bow. She told them about how Catra left early each morning without a trace, how Adora had felt Catra watching her when she thought Adora was asleep. The three of them had also noticed Catra following them around campus multiple times. 

With that, Glimmer and Bow had quickly concluded that Catra was plotting something big against Adora, or possibly even Watford. Adora’s smile turned to a slight frown and she rolled out of bed to get ready for the day. 

~~~

Catra had Potions that day. When she realized that, she scowled. Potions class was one of the only classes she shared with Adora. 

Catra tried to avoid seeing Adora outside of their room. Seeing her forbidden crush more often than necessary made it harder for Catra to keep her feelings under wraps. However, more often than not, Catra would find herself absentmindedly following Adora around the school. It was a habit she was trying to break, and as the spell went, _out of sight, out of mind._ So yeah, Catra was not exactly pleased by having to see Adora. 

Catra walked into the Potions classroom and set down her things on a desk on the left side of the classroom. A minute later, she watched Adora walk in with her friend...Sparkles? or was it Glitter? 

Sparkles glanced at Catra briefly with an unimpressed look. Catra sent a snarky sneer right back at her. Adora sighed and grabbed Glitter’s arm, pulling her towards two desks on the other side of the classroom. 

Twenty minutes into the Potions lesson, and the professor was still droning on and on about how the direction you mix a potion could affect the outcome. Catra could have cared less about this information, and was very busy staring out the window and daydreaming about running through the woods holding hands with a certain someone. 

Professor Shadoweaver called Catra’s name three times before Catra snapped out of her deep thinking. Catra’s tan face reddened slightly from embarrassment. 

“Catra, if you aren’t too.... preoccupied, would you please tell me the answer to the question I just asked?”

Catra grimaced and quickly prepared herself to be scolded for not paying attention, but it turned out she wouldn’t need it. At that moment, a small dragon burst through the ceiling and landed in the middle of the room. 

Chaos erupted all around. There were several screams and loud exclamations of “What in magic-“ that emanated from around the class. Catra, having jumped out of her seat abruptly, watched in shock as Adora quickly stood up and summoned her magical sword. 

The dragon was seemingly quite distressed by its predicament and started to spit flames from between its dagger-like teeth. Catra watched Adora grimace against the heat and approach the dragon from behind. 

Catra’s heart constricted and she found it hard to breathe. Adora was just going to go and risk her life like that? 

Catra knew that as the “chosen one” Adora probably felt compelled to protect everyone. After all, she was probably the most powerful mage out there. But this dragon was not worth her dying. 

_She has to die either at my hands or saving the world,_ thought Catra. _Most likely both._

Before she even realized what she was doing, Catra had stormed forward and pulled Adora back by the shoulder. The dragon whipped around and spewed another stream of fire right where Adora had been standing. 

Any other heroic action from Catra towards Adora would usually result in Adora grinning and saying slyly “Are you sure that wasn’t because you like me?” Even though Catra was always cold or snide towards Adora, Adora never really took it personally. 

This was not one of those times. 

Adora turned around to look at Catra, an incredulous look on her face. “What the hell, Catra?! There is a dragon here and last time I checked, I’m the only one with a magic sword. Let go of me!”

Catra had not thought this through, and the fact that there was still a fire breathing dragon three meters away was not helping her. Suddenly, she remembered something she had read in her Magical Beasts class the previous year. 

“Dragons only attack when summoned.” She whispered with wide eyes to Adora. 

“Huh?”

Catra ignored Adora and walked up to the dragon. She channeled her magick through the green and yellow brooch on her chest and cast, “ladybug, ladybug, fly away home.” 

The dragon looked at her and cocked its head. “Go on,” Catra added awkwardly. With that, the little dragon spread its wings and soared out through the hole it had created earlier. 

The other students in the class looked around, all of them in a bit of a shock. “Class....class is dismissed for today,” mumbled Professor Shadoweaver before sitting down on her chair and shaking her head with a sigh. "I don't get payed enough for this shit," she muttered under her breath. She was going to need a glass of wine.

Adora gave Catra one last look of fiery anger before grabbing Sparkles and storming out of the smoldering room. 

That was the last time Catra saw Adora, at least until she got back to their room that night

~~~

Catra slowly walked into her dorm, bracing herself for the conversation that was to come. She saw Adora sitting at her desk, writing furiously. Catra sighed and dropped her bag. Adora turned around.

"Hey, Ador-" She was immediately cut off.

“Why are you ALWAYS stopping me from doing what I need to do!??” exclaimed Adora, heatedly. “I had it under control! It’s my duty to protect everyone, that's why I’m the ‘chosen one’, just let me do what I need to do!”

“Adora I-“

“And why have you been following me everywhere lately?”

Huh, maybe Catra hadn’t been as sneaky as she had thought when she was following Adora around campus. 

“Oh please, don’t pretend like you haven’t, I’ve seen you. I KNOW you’re plotting something. You’re just trying to build up my trust before you do it! You best BELIEVE I’ll be ready when it comes.”

“What? No, Adora, I just-” Catra’s eyes watered slightly and Adora cut her off. 

“I swear if I have to get Glimmer to put a restraining spell against you I will-“

Huh. Glimmer. So that’s what her name was. 

“ADORA.”

“..what”

“I...I just, I was just worried and I was trying to protect you, ok?”

“Sure, Catra, you were worried. Please, I’m not completely stupid. You knew perfectly WELL that I could handle that little dragon on my own. You’ve been acting so suspicious lately. Now tell me what you are plotting before I go and find out myself!”

“I am not PLOTTING ANYTHING!” 

Adora stepped closer to Catra, pulling out her wand in the process. Her face didn’t look mean or cruel, just determined. Catra shrunk back and whispered, “Anathema.”

“I need to know what you are plotting. It’s my job to keep everyone safe. ”

“Adora please, please don’t-“

Catra’s brimming eyes threatened to overflow. Just as Adora was about to cast who knows what kind of horrible truth spell, Catra blurted out,

“I’m not plotting anything, you idiot. I’m-I’m in love with you ok!?”

Both of their eyes widened with the realization of what she had just said. Catra looked absolutely horrified and Adora just seemed very surprised (and confused. )

Catra let out an indignant noise that might have been a word, backed away from Adora, and took off running out of the room. The tears in her eyes were flowing free at that point. She ran fast and hard. 

She didn’t even know where she was running to, her only thought was that she needed to get away. Meanwhile, Adora stood staring in shock, processing what had just happened. 

After about fifteen minutes of just standing in confusion, even though she was still extremely baffled, Adora got ready for bed. She tucked herself beneath the covers and tried to fall asleep, but her mind was too busy. She also noticed that sleeping alone felt odd after so many nights of dozing off to the sound of Catra’s breathing. 

After much pondering, Adora eventually came to the realization that she was not going to fall asleep. She laid down and stared at the ceiling, waiting for Catra to come back. Adora would proceed to stay awake, eyes scanning the popcorn bumps above her head, until the early hours of the morning. Catra never came back that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adora barely saw Catra at all for the next few days. Catra only returned to the room late at night and was gone before Adora woke up in the morning. They only bumped into one another once during the day that week. It was in between periods and, evidently, they had both forgotten the supplies needed for their next classes. 

When Adora had entered the dorm room to find Catra there, stuffing brick-like textbooks into her backpack, she had readied herself for the awkward conversation that was bound to happen eventually. Adora was slightly surprised when Catra wouldn’t even make eye contact. She just hastily zipped up her bag and slunk out the door. 

It was especially strange because Catra always had some kind of snarky remark to make about Adora. It seemed like all the zing and fight had been sucked right out of her. Needless to say, Adora was still confused and nervous.

Meanwhile, Catra was living in a state of horrified shock. After fleeing the crime scene of what she had begun to call “the incident,” Catra had ended up in the catacombs beneath the school. The rest of the night was spent scratching the walls in a futile attempt to let her troubling emotions out. 

In the days after, Catra spent each day basically on autopilot. She ignored all the worried concerns of her kind-of-friends, Scorpia and Entrapta. Each night following the “incident” was spent replaying the horrible moment a secret Catra had been hiding for over two years was wrenched out of her mouth and put out in the open for display. Saying Catra was embarrassed would be the biggest understatement of the century.

Eventually, the moment Catra had been dreading all week arrived. She had gotten up at five in the morning, much earlier than she would like, but necessary if she wanted to avoid Adora. Catra had gotten herself ready as quietly as possible in the small bathroom that adorned their shared dorm. However, she clearly was not quiet enough.

As she opened the bathroom door back up to leave, her mouth stretched in a yawn, Catra froze. Adora was sitting cross-legged on her bed, facing the bathroom door. The way her tired eyes perked up when Catra came in made it obvious that she had been sitting in wait. 

_Shit,_ thought Catra. Not knowing what to do, her eyes flitted around the room, avoiding contact with Adora’s. Catra dug her nails into the side of her legs as she tended to do when she was nervous. “So….uh. Hey Adora?” 

“Hey, Catra.” Catra wasn’t sure how to respond so she stayed silent, her eyes cast downwards towards the floor.

“I just- I’m sorry,” Adora said, quickly in one breath. “It was really stupid how I freaked out on you about the whole dragon thing. You really saved my ass back there, that dragon would have cooked us all to a crisp! Just- yeah. Thanks."

Catra’s feet stepped slightly closer to Adora’s bed, much to the dismay of her panicked brain. “Oh, uh, you’re welcome, it was no big deal.” Adora laughed incredulously.

“No big deal? We almost got eaten by a dragon, Catra.” Catra snickered lightly. She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

Catra wanted nothing more than for things to go back to the way they had used to be between her and Adora, trading snarky comments and generally not engaging with each other beyond what was necessary. Well, there was one thing she wanted more than that. But that thing was absurd, impossible, and could never, would never happen. Catra could function, hopefully, with the second-best option.

At that moment, Catra was planning on nodding at Adora and then walking out the door. Her plan was that afterward, things would go back to normal and the stifling elephant in the room would never need to be addressed. Of course, Adora had to go and screw that all up.

Catra made it two feet away from the door before Adora intervened.

“Catra, wait.” Adora’s head was tilted down slightly and she stared at her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Her messy morning hair hung in strands, framing her heart-shaped face. Morning sunlight was beginning to beam in through the window behind her, surrounding her blonde head in a golden, halo-like glow. 

Catra forgot how to breathe. Her heart pounded in her chest as she paused.

“Um, Catra, about the other thing you said that night…” Catra grimaced, waiting for Adora to try and reject her gently like she had been imagining every day since it happened. She looked away from Adora and sighed.

“No, it’s fine. You don’t have to try and spare my feelings or whatever. I already know you don’t want me like that, it’s fine. Let’s just go back to how it was before.” Catra turned around and reached for the doorknob, feeling the need to get out of this awkward situation immediately.

“Wait, what? Catra, that's not what I was gonna say-” Adora jumped out of her bed and stepped to get closer to Catra.

Catra whipped around in confusion. Her only stream of thought was _maybemaybemaybemaybe,_ but even then she didn’t want to let herself hope. Hope always ended in disappointment. Catra shook her head lightly and began to walk back towards the door. 

“Catra! No, I-I like you too, ok? I just didn’t realize it until you said you, um, you loved me. But, um. Now I know. I like you, a lot.” Adora looked kind of like a golden retriever at that moment, all big-eyed and hopeful. Catra was in a state of disbelief. She laughed and beamed at Adora.

“Wow, no kidding?” Adora only smiled, slightly exasperated, and nodded. 

“Yeah.”

At that moment, Catra could not hold it in any longer. She rushed up, hooked her arms around the back of Adora’s neck, and fitted their lips together in one fluid movement. 

“Hmmphh!” Adora noised in surprised at the sudden event. Catra was terrified that Adora would push her away and run out of the door, but, instead, after the initial shock, she rested her hands on Catra’s waist and pulled her in closer. Catra melted into Adora, which was something she had been wanting to do for a very long time. Adora’s hands wandered up to Catra’s short hair. She weaved her fingers through and Catra's brain almost burst with bliss. Apparently, her first option was possible.

~~~

They made out for an impressive amount of time. It was like a dam of suppressed emotions had broken between the two of them and was being released in one large wave. Adora kissed the corners of Catra’s mouth and each one of the freckles dotting the expanse of her nose. In return, Catra nibbled and kissed along Adora’s pale jawline, leaving light pink marks along the way. 

After a while, they ended up lying side by side, back on Adora’s bed. They laid there, with their foreheads touching, not kissing nor speaking. Finally, Adora was the first to break the silence.

“Woah.” Catra did her cute little high pitched laugh that made Adora’s heart lurch. She beamed at Adora and shook her head.

“Don’t ruin it.”

Adora obliged and sighed with contentment. Sure, they would have to leave for their classes in an hour, but for now, she and Catra could sit together peacefully just like this. Also make out. Suddenly, Adora remembered something quite important that had been put to the back of both their minds in all the craziness of the past week.

“Hey, Catra. Remember when you made the dragon fly away, what did you say about how dragons only-” Catra sat bolt upright and cut Adora off. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

“-Someone summoned a dragon to try and attack Watford!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :))


End file.
